His Own Funeral
by Zeralu
Summary: Did he make the right choice? Bearing witness to his own funeral would resolve his thoughts. (Drabble)


_Here's another drabble prompt rising from Tumblr. The prompt was to write of Neji's ghost watching his own funeral, wondering if he made the right choice._

_My emotions are in pieces right now from writing this._

* * *

_"Was it really for the best?"_

The funereal music drifted softly through the room, wrapping it's self around the rows of mourners below him. Men dressed in tidy, solemn suits and women in smooth black dresses; faces buried in clenched hands and comforting shoulders, others were turned towards the sky with silent questions and pleas brimming in their eyes.

A choking sob shook it's way from the corner of the room, ripping free from his teammate- _his friend and rival_- as Gai placed a firm hand on Lee's shoulder, the wailing boy clenching his teeth together before he fell to his knees in grief. Tenten stood next to the two, a single flower clenched against her chest as the other hand fisted against her eyes, her shoulders shaking in silent tears.

_"I didn't get to tell them goodbye."_

His uncle stepped away from the front, having finished his teary honoring of his young nephew. The tall Hyuuga turned his head to the side, an unnamed emotion echoing in his pale eyes.

He watched in silence- _watching over his own funeral_- as a shock of blonde hair separated itself from the crowd. Naruto stepped towards the casket, his normally vibrant eyes dulled and tinged with sadness as he stopped just before the dark, smooth wood of the deceased's casket.

"_My casket_."

Naruto stood frozen, staring unblinkingly down at his friend's photo and the soft, white flowers that encircled the frame. Heads turned and watched as the jinchuuriki stood, still as a statue, the only movement coming from the ribbons of the hitai-ate gripped near-painfully in his hand.

"_But perhaps it's okay."_

He watched as Hinata stepped forwards, her hair glinting lightly in the soft light of the service, to place a gentle hand on Naruto arm. The blonde jolted, tearing his eyes away from the photo. He watched as Hinata's own tear-stained eyes widened at the raw, pained emotion that flickered across the boy's face, appearing younger than he had felt in years. The mask flickered back on and he gave a strained smiled to the shorter girl. The blonde turned back to the casket and flowers, offering a bow and words that _his _otherworldly ears could not hear.

They stood for a moment longer before Hinata's composure slowly fell apart, the tears coming in thick, rolling drops as her chest heaved for gasping breaths. Naruto turned his head as he set the hitai-ate down before the photo and led her back to her family.

_"He will take care of her."_

His teammates approached next, Lee's emotions having been reigned in enough to step forwards and honor his rival. Tenten's, however, had shaken apart as she stood before the casket, setting her flower down besides the other offerings, her shoulders shaking as she turned away, walking quickly back to where Gai stood. Lee stood for a moment, whispering down to the casket before he returned to the remainder of team Gai.

_"They will grow stronger, even without me."_

He remained there, watching as more mourners came forwards with final words and confessions, unable to hear a single one of their still mortal whispers and murmurs. He knew that emotions were no longer a part of him, his death leaving him without turmoil nor regret, yet a feeling of peace and comfort still seemed to drift through his now-free soul.

_"I did not choose wrong with saving them."_

He felt a presence around him, aware of his father's spirit appearing to present an invitation. The invitation to retreat from this realm and to rest, but Neji declined. He turned back to the funeral, watching as his friends stepped forwards to lift his casket to the burial site. He would stay, watching over them until he could reunite with their spirits in passing, as well.

He was finally free.

_"They will treasure my life well."_


End file.
